Numberblobs (Numberblocks Adventures episode)
Numberblobs is the 8th episode of Season 2 of "Numberblocks Adventures" and the 23rd episode overall. Story The Numberblocks and their Numberblobs sing a counting song up to ten similar to the real episode but with different scenes. Lyrics Numberblobs! 10-7=3. And a 1, and a 2 and a 3! GO! Verse 1 One numberblob and me. Counting everything we see. Eating ice cream with a spoon. Underneath the moon. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 1 numberblob, and me. 1! One spoon. 1! One moon. One numberblob, and me. Verse 2 Two numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Baking apple pies. Wearing funky ties. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 2 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2! Two pies. 1, 2! Two ties. Two numberblobs, and me. Verse 3 Three numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Riding on a train. Flying little planes. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 3 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3! Three trains. 1, 2, 3! Three planes. Three numberblobs, and me! Verse 4 Four numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Playing with a truck. Walking like a duck. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 4 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4! Four trucks. 1, 2, 3, 4! Four doors! Four ducks, and me! Verse 5 Five numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Sailing on a boat. Wearing heavy coats. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling) 5 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Five boats. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 coats! Five numberblobs, and me! Verse 6 Six numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Rolling on a log. Hopping like a frog. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling). 6 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Six logs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Six frogs! Six numberblobs, and me! Verse 7 Seven numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Wearing a cape! Rainbow cape! Turning different shapes. Rainbow shapes! Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling). 7 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Seven capes. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Seven shapes. Seven numberblobs, and me! Verse 8 Eight numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Wearing afro wigs. Playing with the pigs. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling). 8 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Eight wigs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Eight pigs. Eight Numberblobs, and me. Verse 9 Nine numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Digging up the bones. Piling up the stones. 9 numberblobs, and me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Nine bones. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Nine stones. Nine numberblobs, and me. Verse 10 Ten numberblobs and me. Counting everything we see. Writing with a crayon. Riding on a van. Whistling a happy melody. (Whistling). 10 numberblobs, and me! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ten crayon. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ten vans. Ten numberblobs, and me. Finale Ten coloured crayons, ten little vans. Nine dirty bones, nine round stones. Eight afro wigs, eight muddy pigs. Seven flowing capes, seven rainbow shapes. Six wooden logs, six bouncing frogs. Five sailing boats, five safety coats. Four colored trucks, four dancing ducks. Three choo choo trains, three different planes. Two apple pies, two spunky ties. One silver spoon, one shiny moon. Moon! 1, 2, 3! 4, 5, 6! 7, 8, 9, 10! The end Gallery One_Spoon,_One_Moon.png|One silver spoon, one shiny moon. Two Pies, Two ties.png|"Two apple pies, two spiffy ties" Three trains, Three Planes.png|"Three choo choo trains, three different planes" Four Trucks, Four Ducks.png|"Four colored trucks, four dancing ducks" Five Boats, Five coats.png|"Five sailing boats, five safety coats" Six Logs, Six Frogs.png|"Six wooden logs, six bouncing frogs" Seven Capes, Seven Shapes.png|"Seven flowing capes, seven rainbow shapes" Eight Wigs, Eight Pigs.png|"Eight afro wigs, eight muddy pigs" Nine bones, Nine stones.png|"Nine dirty bones, nine round stones" Ten Crayons, Ten Vans.png|"Ten coloured crayons, ten little vans" Category:Numberblocks Adventures Episodes